The Care and Courting of High Overlord Saurfang
by Rang Tracyn
Summary: High Overlord Saurfang was not entirely sure whether he should be complimented by the unending string of weapons, bound and gagged alliance commanders, and the severed heads of his enemies, all left wrapped with ribbon and addressed to him or worried.
1. Love of Facemauling Machine Deathgods

(Why did I write this? Because the idea of someone, specially a little psychotic female orc rogue attempting to court High Overlord Saurfang greatly amuses me)

**Love of Facemauling Machine Deathgods**

It didn't take much knowledge to know that going in to fight a Necrolord and his unknown number of minions was suicide. Deathwaltz though had become used to suicide missions a long long time ago. Silently making her way to the rundown guard tower on the outskirts of the now scourge ridden farm she met up with Shadowstalker Gentry. Nodding to each other the two made their way from the guard post stealthing as they began to creep up on the Necrolord. As expected they were spotted half way towards the Necrolord and quickly overwhelmed and captured. In the last desperate moments of struggled Deathwaltz managed to fire off a distress flare, but knew that help would not make it in time. Seeking to buy her companion the precious few moments she could she began cussing out and fighting her captures prompting them to drag the little orc female before the Necrolord first instead of the sedate undead rogue. Pulling her forward the Necrolord asked her if she would willingly serve the Scourge to which she answered by spitting in his face and snarling at him before falling silent. The Necrolord then motioned for one of the acolytes to come forward to begin the process of turning her into an undead and binding her to the scourge. When the acolyte stepped forward though he stopped pulling down his hood to reveal Saurfang as he turned and shouted " I'll rip out your shriveled heart with my bare hands before any harm comes to the little rogue, Necromancer."

The Necrolord yelled out in surprise as Saurfang made short work of freeing Deathwaltz and the Shadowstalker Gentry from their bonds.

"You were never alone. Deathwaltz." Saurfang spoke as he freed her the small orc female rising to her feet.

Turning the three raised their weapons as Saurfang shouted " We will fight you with every fiber of our being- Until we are nothing more than dust and debris. We will fight until the end."

"Then you are a fool." The Nercrolord exclaimed his minions breaking from their sick mutated cocoons and beginning to swarm around him.

"A fool that is about to end you, Necrolord. There will be nothing left of you for the Lich King to reanimate!" Yelled out Saurfang as he, Deathwaltz, and the undead rogue charged into the fray. The Three ripped through the undead like a whirlwind before turning on the Necrolord. With a battle cry Deathwaltz leaped digging her blades into the Necrolord's back as Saurfang charged in finishing the undead leader.

As the three stood staring down at the remains of the Necrolord Shadowstalker Gentry looked up at Saurfang and exclaimed " I... I can't believe it... Saurfang... I... I am honored... honored to have fought along side you, sir." before turning to Deathwaltz to say " You should return to Warsong hold now, friend. Hellscream will surly want to hear of what just happened here... of Saurfang..."

" You'll make no mention of me. Either of you!" Spoke up Saurfang interrupting the undead rogue as Shadowstalker Gentry fell silent before nodding in consent as the two watched Saurfang turn and walk off towards Warsong hold. Soon the undead rogue also departed. When Seraphel, Deathwaltz's paladin partner, arrived having seen the flare and watched the whole exchange from the air he found her still standing there staring off in the area Saurfang had walked.

Dismounting he walked over to Deathwaltz who made no move to greet him or even look at him continuing to stare with a dreamy look on her face from what he could see beyond the mask. He had no doubt that had this been one of the Sunday cartoons in the Dalaran Daily he'd be seeing hearts popping up around the little orc rogue.

"I'm not sure which surprises me more the fact that you have the capacity to fall in love or the fact that you didn't drop to one knee the moment he finished helping you slaughter a mass of undead and propose." Spoke Seraphel as he gently shook the little rogue surprised she was too stunned to even stab him for it as he sought to rouse her back to reality.

"But your not surprised that I fell in, what was the term you used? Love? With him?" She asked blinking slowly as if waking up from a dream.

"No I always figured brutishly clever, facemauling machine like deathgods were your type."

It was shortly after this that Saurfang began finding the severed heads of his enemies, weapons, dead animals, and the bound and gagged commanders of the alliance left in his mailbox or on his doorstep all neatly wrapped with a tag addressing them to him.

Read and review please. Hope you like the story.

-Rang


	2. Mailbox Woes

**Mailbox Woes**

"You have got to be kidding me." Growled out the High Overlord in disbelief as he stared at what on every other day in Orgimmar would be just a perfectly normal mailbox with it's rough, but sturdy build made to hold packages and mail. Today however it held a very different package then that of the normal auction winnings and letters.

No today it happened to have a bound and struggling alliance warriors head shoved inside as he fought desperately to remove his head from where it had been stuck his muffled yells echoing hollowly from within. What was more disturbing to Saurfang though was the little tale tell bow that had been haphazardly taped to the back plate of the alliance warriors armor with a little tag addressing this 'present' to him.

Glancing around to make sure no one was looking he moved to work on removing the top of the mailbox so as to free the warriors head and get him in a dungeon cell before everyone began to wake up and be alerted of his odd admirers gifts like those of Warsong Hold had already been.

He'd just wanted some peace and quiet in the early morning and to sit on Grommash Holds steps and enjoy his coffee before he would have to report on the Hordes efforts in Northrend to the Warchief, but that was not going to happen. He'd been in the city less then a day on leave to report and trouble had already found him.

"Well at least whoever it bloody is isn't sending just the severed heads this time. Was starting to freak out our poor mail carriers." Saurfang muttered as he managed to pry the top off of the mailbox as the alliance warrior jerked his head out giving a muffled cry through his gag at his freedom which soon turned into a muffled cry of horror at where he saw he was and at who had freed him. Looking the younger alliance warrior over Saurfang began to puzzle why his admirer had left this one for him. Usually whoever it was left his enemies dead or alive on his doorstep or important political figures that were needed for interrogation and when there were none of those currently needed usually some sort of weapon or furs. He'd even found a large worg haunch fresh off the fire sitting on his windowsill at one point or another when even that failed.

Jerking the human alliances head up he stared hard at the now cowering male before recognition began to sink in. Two weeks ago a group of alliance had tried to raid Warsong hold and had barely escaped using a portal to Dalaran knowing that it would be easy to get lost in the crowds and that the Horde warriors could not pursue them in the neutral city. They'd injured a number of the men there who had been on rest from the previous patrol and had been sleeping at the time before they managed to steal some rather important Horde battle plans and made their daring escape.

Digging through the mailbox he pulled out another large letter addressed to him and tearing it open found the missing battle plans.

"It seems you have an admirer." Came a sleepy voice behind him as he turned to find the Warchief approaching him with a yawn before stopping beside Saurfang. The two of them staring down at the cowering alliance warrior who was now attempting to hide as best he could being bound and gagged behind the mailbox. Without speaking Saurfang simply handed Thrall the lost battle plans as he pondered what to do with the human.

"Two bloody weeks. Whoever it is must have been tracking this bastard for two bloody freaking weeks." Saurfang mused shaking his head.

"Not to mention dragging him all the way from Northrend to shove him in a mailbox in Orgimmar without any of the guards noticing. I must say that that's quite a feat. Though I would think flowers or chocolates might be a little less obtrusive. I've got to give your admirer points for originality though." Spoke Thrall thumbing through the battle plans to check that they were all there as if things like this happened every day.

"Flowers?" Asked Saurfang somewhat confused at the suggestion.

"Ah yes it's a Alliance custom, I believe the blood elves do it as well. It's where the courting party either buys or picks flowers and sends them to the person they're attempting to court with a box of confectionaries in a sign of affection in an attempt to vie for said parties favor." The Warchief said with a shrug stepping forward as he gripped the Alliance member by the back of the shirt and hoisted him into the air.

"I suggest we drop him in the dungeons till I can contact Jaina about a possible prisoner exchange of some sort to get some of our own men back. Then again he is your present so it's up to you what we do with him." Spoke Thrall turning to Saurfang who was still staring into the distance a slightly befuddled look on the warriors face.

"Hmph sounds like as good of an idea as any. Humans really give each other dead plants as a sign of affection? Alliance customs are quite strange, then again I can't say this take on courting is much better." Said Saurfang motioning with one hand to the Alliance member who had by now passed out from fear in the Warchief's grip.

As the two, plus their new prisoner stepped back inside they didn't notice the pair of white blue eyes watching the exchange from the shadows. "Why do I have a feeling I'll be finding dead plants and fattening confections tomorrow morning." Sighed Saurfang as they stepped into Grommash Hold shutting the door behind him and Thrall.

Sure enough the next morning the High Overlord with much cursing came to find sitting neatly on his windowsill was a little vase of peaceblooms and a badly wrapped box of slightly stale valentine day chocolates. Picking the vase up having already disposed of the chocolates he set it down on the rough hewn table besides his cot the little burst of color looking out of place in the room. He supposed though that it was the thought that counted.

You know the deal. Read and review please! Those who do get lock cookies.

-Rang


	3. Saurfang is Not amused

**Saurfang is Not amused**

Seraphel found himself in a very difficult position. He could on one hand tell High Overlord Saurfang who was leaving the 'gifts' and stop all this nonsense. Doing so at the risk of ruing probably the only relationship his rogue partner had ever sought out with someone that she wasn't ordered to do so and that didn't usually end with that person injured or dead. On the other hand he could keep his silence and risk them finding out it was his partner and possibly punish her which she would likely retaliate against and end up in even more trouble. Sighing he stared at the rough hewn wooden door to the High Overlords office trying to figure out what to do.

He supposed he could at least negotiate Deathwaltz not getting into too much trouble. Sides she'd have to learn about heart break sooner or later. He just hoped she didn't break his heart courtesy of a knife through it. Though before he could lift a hand to knock or turn away a rough voice came from behind him. "You gonna stand there and stare at it all day or do you mind letting me pass so I can get into MY quarters."

Spinning on his heel he came face to face, well more like face to a highly armor chest wit High Overlord Saurfang himself. Stepping to the side the large orc commander brushed past taking a seat a large rough hewn war table looking over the maps sprawled across it's surface. Finally after a few moments he looked up at the elf still standing in his door way. "If you have business with me you'd best speak before you try my patience." He growled out not enjoying being gawked at. The elf paladin seemed to pull himself together as he gave a nod stepping inside and shutting the door behind him.

"Uh well you see sir it's about all these packages you've been getting lately" Seraphel spoke up only to be cut off by the orc commander.

"I swear if Garrosh put you up to this as a joke you'd best be reporting back to whatever post he foolishly pulled you from to aid in his own amusement." Saurfang said eyes narrowing as the elf backed up slightly.

"No one sent me Overlord. I came to tell you that I know who's sending you the packages." Spoke Seraphel only to jerk back as an armored fist suddenly closed on the front of his shirt lifting him up to eye level with the warrior making the paladin marvel at how fast the orc overlord could move despite the weight of plate.

"Spit it out then boy!" He barked his voice commanding as the Paladin struggled slightly in his grip.

"I have one condition! That if I tell you you go easy on the person sending them!" He gasped out trying to draw in air only to have it shoved out of him as he was dropped back to the floor. He looked up to see Saurfang looking down at him seeming to be weighing him with his eyes.

"Very well, but only if you in return give the location of where I can find this...person."

As a man of battle I always figured Saurfang to be absolutely prompt and value time and efficiency above all else. I also doubt as someone used to spending most of his time on the battlefield that he's used to dealing with his somewhat celerity status. I personally tend to favor him/torture him though because despite being a warrior and hotheaded he'll actually listen to reason and tends to try and bargain. As such he's much more interesting to play with then a regular warrior like Garrosh who just wants to run in gungho and smash some faces.

Anyway! Enjoy the fruits of my late night crazy plot bunny attacks! Next update Dun Dun Dun! Saurfang finally comes face to...mask? with his rogue admirer!


	4. Sidecars, Not Overlord Friendly

**Sidecars, Not Overlord Friendly**

High Overlord Saurfang had been sitting in the same patch of bushes for about three hours now. He was covered in bug bites, leaves, dirt, and getting highly irritated. Not over the dirt and bits of course! No true warrior would be bothered by such things. What he was irrated about was that the rogue was late. Her partner had informed him that should would be traveling through Grizzly Hills using this road on her way to deliver a message to Conquest Hold. Either that or the paladin had lied to him and if so the elf had better be a fast runner. Letting out a gruff sigh that turned into a growl as a peal of thunder lit the air he glanced into the distance where dark clouds were forming on the horizon over the mountains. A few moments later drops of water followed their ringing declaration and the Overlord soon found his leafy hiding place being pelted with water. Rummaging through his pack he pulled an oiled leather skin cloak from it and wrapped it around himself to ward off the rain before standing, resolving to continue the hunt another day.

It wasn't till he began to cross the dirt road to make his way to where his flying mount was waiting that he finally saw results, or they saw him. Just in time not to turn him into road kill.

Suddenly headlights blinded him as the sound of schreeking gears and flying dirt hit his ears as a bike came hurling around the corner and into site it's rider fighting desperately to stop it in the rainslick mud. Skidding finally catching on a rock and crashing to the ground it catapulted it's rider from her seat to send flying through the air to slam into him. Hitting the ground with an 'OOF' Saurfang felt the rider stir as coughing they rolled off of him. Sitting up he saw a small orc woman half crouched behind him as she unslung a crossbow from her back firing into the misty rainy darkness desperately as a pained yip and a howl rang from the dense fog that was forming. In seconds a huge worgen charged foreword into sight lunging for his throat as Suarfang sought desperately for his weapon only to find it had been knocked from his hands into the mud. Lifting an arm to shield himself from the blow he stiffened as a shadow fell over him from behind. There stood the little orc female from before bringing her crossbow around at the speed of light as she smashed the butt of it into the worgen with a sickening crack as the force of the blow sent the beast falling back to hit the ground dead. "And it's a home run folks!" The orc female cheered sliding the crossbow back onto her back and laughing. Then she paused and looked down at Saurfang as if just noticing him. "Oh yeah you and me better get moving there's a whole swarm of them on my tail and I don't know about you, but I'm not liking the idea of being kibble and bits for those puppies." She said moving to righten her bike in the mud climbing onto her seat as she pressed a button a side car unfolding from the frame.

Standing up Saurfang shook what mud he could off before grabbing his fallen axe and sheathing it. Then gave the sidecar a pointed stare. "You have got to be kidding." He growled his own voice echoed by the sound of howls.

"Sorry bout this, but no time to be picky!" The orc woman yelled leaning out of his seat to grab the edge of his chest plate with one leather gloved hand giving him a sound jerk that sent the Overlord stumbling in the mud and into the sidecar which lurched forward as the woman floored the gas sending rocks and mud flying as they sped off the Overlord muttering a number of obscenities as he finally managed to righten himself in the small space of the car.

"Hold on tight here they come!" She yelled out passing him a pair of goggles as dark figures began to come abreast their current mode of transportation. Shoving the goggles on to prevent some of the mud and dirt they were being caked with from getting in his eyes he peered out jerking back as a pair of fangs came flying for his face their owner snapping at him. Ripping his axe up he sliced the creature clean in two.

"Don'tcha love the smell of blood in the evening!" Crowed the little rogue gunning the bike with one hand and drawing a pistol from her belt with another firing it right into the face of another attacking worgen while laughing manically.

Saurfang was certain they made quite a sight as they went skidding through the horde keeps gates right before the large metal doors slammed shut the two of them barely recognizable for all the mud and blood that coated off the bike the little orc female came back around offering the Overlord a hand as she helped pry him from the sidecar the older orc muttering darkly as he slid and skid in the mud reaching out with one gauntleted hand to catch the little rogue as she slipped hoisting the little creature up as she steadied herself against his breastplate.

"Well now aren't you two a pair." Came a voice as the paladin from before stepped into view the blood elf shaking with laughter.

"It seems you found my partner High Overlord Saurfang." Said the paladin bowing as Saurfang glanced down at the little rogue he was helping hold up and he could have sworn through all the mud the little orc was blushing. Then as fast as she appeared the rogue was gone putting to use the skill of vanish.

"She can be a bit shy when not in the heat of battle." Seraphel said grinning at the look of surprise on the Overlord's only answer to this was to snarl and stomp off towards the Conquest Hold's bathhouse.

Stepping up to the bike the paladin sighed shaking his head staring down at it before taking a seat and starting it up. Waiting till they were a good ways away from the hold before he spoke up.

"You can take the wheel anytime you like Waltz." Seraphel spoke the rogue seeming to flicker into existence in the sidecar next to him.

"No thanks." She muttered keeping her eyes to the road in front of them.

"I say that went very well for your first date. I mean he was practically holding you in his arms." The paladin said laughing Waltz answering him with a growl.

"It wasn't a date!" She snapped at him seeming to almost simmer with anger as the pair of them road off into a very wet sunset.

In the bathhouse the Saurfang scrubbed off the layer of dirt and blood that coated him thoughtful of his odd encounter that day making him wonder what exactly he did to earn such an insane and stubborn admirer.

* * *

Thank you call for the wonderful reviews and I'm glad you like my plot bunny induced craziness. Well it seems our favorite High Overlord has gotten his first real encounter with the walking disaster zone known as our rogue Deathwaltz. Yeah know she just might be named that for a reason. :P Heh stay tooned for more and I apologize for this chapter being so short, but it's packed with action to make up for it!


End file.
